dagnirionfandomcom-20200215-history
Padmhava
Population: 4,500 (85% Human, 15% Loxo) Government: Theocracy Religions: Ganesh Imports: None Exports: Tea, Spices, Fruits Alignment: LG, NG, LN, CG, CN Life and Society There exists a caste system within Padmhava. The lowest ring is common laborers. These individuals form the backbone of industry in the city, collecting fruits from the jungle, providing the manual labor for building and engineering projects, and other similar tasks. Laborers are not looked down upon, even though they belong to the lowest caste. Above the laborers are the merchants and traders. Merchants and traders are most commonly Humans, though some Loxo belong to this caste. Above these individuals are artisans and magicians. This caste is evenly mixed between Humans and Loxo. Above these individuals are ennobled citizens. This caste is primarily Loxo, though some Humans, over the years, have become ennobled. Finally, the highest caste are the Kavi, Ganesh’ priests and priestess’. Cuisine in Padmhava is influenced heavily by the tropical climate of the settlement, and the various fruits and vegetables that can be found in the Padmhavan Valley. Most dishes are fairly vegetarian in nature, since Loxo themselves are herbivores. Padmhavan tea, which is produced from a tealeaf that grows only in the valley, is the Padmhava’s primary export. Padmhava’s architecture is influenced by India, a far away land that Ganesh was worshipped in as a member of the Vedic Pantheon. Buildings built tall enough for Loxo are built in Vedic tradition, with colorful frescoes and vibrant colors. Streets are made of paved stone, and are well maintained. The people of Padmhava are a fairly religious people. Indeed, they all have Ganesh to thank directly for their continued existence and good fortune. As such, religion and spirituality have a role to play in all aspects of life. Ganesh is not worshipped constantly by the laymen and laywomen of Padmhava, but literature, prose, paintings, murals, and other forms of artwork generally somehow involve the patron of the city. Because they believe that Ganesh has provided everything they need for themselves, and that outsiders can only bring trouble, the people of Padmhava are fairly isolationist. Traders from the city set out often to sell goods, but it is very rare that traders from the outside are welcomed into the city. As a result, across the world, many strange tales of what Padmhava is like exist, and many are entirely fantastical, and nothing like what the actual city is like. Major Organizations Church of Ganesh Major Geographical Features Padmhava is nestled at the base of the Cherrapunji Mountains. It exists in a tropical environment, as warm weather and precipitation from the Southern Sea often gets trapped between the mountains, resulting in weather stalling in the region over Padhmava. The Cherrapunji Mountains also afford Padmhava with a great deal of natural protection, and natural isolation. The Padmhavan Valley is home to many different species of flora and fauna. Fruits grow abundantly in the valley, and among them are mangoes, bananas, peppers, turmeric, curry, cumin, and tamarind. Colorful tropical flowers are constantly in bloom as well. Elephants, tigers, rhinoceros’, and panda bears are the among the most exotic creatures that can be found in the Padmhavan Valley, or the region surrounding it. Important Sites Shri Padmhava Regional History Padmhava was founded formally in the year 922. In 920, Ganesh entered into the Crystal Sphere, his first duty of business was to alleviate the pain and suffering of his people, the Loxo. He created the Cherrapunji Mountains, which created a massive barrier between the Loxo (and some Human tribes) and the Goblin who frequently hunted them. With their main enemies no longer a problem, the Loxo began to flourish. The Naga realm of Ss’eth’untes remained a problem, however. In 922, Ganesh used his powers to flood the city- extracting some measure of revenge against Varuna, known as the ‘King of the Naga’, in the process- destroying it. Using his Chosen, Panduranga, he guided the Loxl and Humans who followed him into the Cherrapunji Mountain valley, which was now a lush jungle. The city of Padmhava was erected in accordance to the wishes that Ganesh sent his Loxo followers. Primary among his worshippers was a charismatic young Loxo by the name of Panduranga.